Botan's Unexpected Day Off
by Menithe
Summary: So how do the tantei handle Kuwabara's death? That depends; at age 200 with family around -they bury him. In battle -they avenge him. Anything else? He doesn't, die that is. Here's why.


Please note: paired hyphens eg. (- sample text-) replace quotation marks and denote mental conversation. The text, (--+--) denotes scene change.

I own none of these characters nor do I own YuYu Hakusho, they all belong to their respective copyright holders, and I make no money from this.

--+--

Botan's Unexpected Day Off

Yuusuke saw Kurama's bright red head coming up the stairs in the other direction and then Hiei's a few steps later. The three of them met in front of Kuwabara's door. Yuusuke favored both his friends with a quick grin. "Kurama, Hiei! Been awhile since I've seen you two." He gestured at the door "anyone know what this is about?"

Kurama shook his head, "No. The only thing he said to me about it was that he'd asked the two of you as well."

Yuusuke balled his fist to knock "we'll only find out by going in."

The door opened before he had a chance to strike it. Kuwabara filled the doorway beyond. He nodded at them. "Oh" said Yuusuke "how did -".

"I'm psychic remember?" answered Kuwabara. He stepped away from the door walking further into the apartment so they could enter. He headed toward the small kitchenette attached to the main room.

Yuusuke and Kurama exchanged worried looks "the last time I saw him look like that " Yuusuke said, "Yukina was going back to the glacier."

Hiei muttered, "Hn", and walked between them into the apartment.

Kuwabara's voice came from the refrigerator "Yuusuke, do you want domestic or imported?"

"Domestic or imported what?" asked Yuusuke

"Beer. You're going to want beer, Kurama wants juice and Hiei's just going to scowl but I can't see whether or not you want domestic or imported."

Yuusuke blinked in surprise "domestic I guess".

"Here." Kuwabara tossed Kurama his juice and opened his own beer. Yuusuke's can floated sedately over to him and gently landed in his hand.

Yuusuke blinked at it in surprise. "Hunh. Why didn't you just toss it?"

"That would have been a mess when you opened it wouldn't it?". Kuwabara answered Taking a drink of his own beer he came around the bar island that divided the kitchenette from the main room and leaned against it, facing his three friends. He looked at Hiei. "Why don't you ask your question first, -answering it will probably answer Kurama's too."

"Then I won't know what Kurama's question was!" interrupted Yuusuke "slow down Kuwabara I'm getting confused. Did you see this conversation already with your ESP or something?"

Kuwabara nodded "but only the first few minutes... . I didn't want to look any further."

"Very well then," said Kurama. "I will ask my question and Hiei will ask his and you can answer them both. Why did you levitate the bottle? You usually would have simply walked to Yuusuke and handed it to him"

"Hnh" said Hiei "Baka ningen just wants to try to impress me".

There was no warning. Yuusuke had just enough time to see something snap in Kuwabara's eyes before the bigger man blurred into motion and knocked Hiei across the room and into the wall.

Hiei snarled and lept up grabbing for his Katana. Kuwabara's spirit sword was already lit -flaring in the room like a floodlight, casting the room and the people into sharp shadows of gold and black.

Yuusuke jumped between them and Kurama dived on Hiei, holding him immobile.

"Hold it!" Yuusuke snarled astonished at the strength he was having to put into holding Kuwabara, when did the big ox get so strong –it was… it _was_ as hard as holding a demon! He took a second look a Kuwabara and found himself reflexively jumping back. It wasn't the rei sword lighting up the room –it was Kuwabara himself. Power was pouring off Kuwabara like an avalanche. The sight immediately threw Yuusuke's thoughts to the last time he'd seen the like, "Sensui-" he hissed under his breath.

Kuwabara blinked at Yuusuke's hissed word and seemed to finally notice his friends all but cowering in combat postures before him. Guilt and sadness flitted after each other across his broad face. He closed his eyes and opened his hand, dissipating his rei sword and closing the overwhelming pressure of his reiki away again.

"Shit-" Yuusuke swore, "by any god you want, what the fuck was that Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara shook his head, seeming to collapse further into himself. Now not only did he look frail and mortal again, he looked ill.

Kuwabara turned and went over to the couch, collapsing on it. Wearily he rested his elbows on his knees and hung his head between his shoulders, "funny that you should mention Sensui-" He looked up at them. "I called you here because, I have to tell you; I'm dying. And it's funny about Sensui 'cause I'm dying of the same thing that was killing him".

"No!" shouted Yuusuke, "you can't be! I killed..."

"but," interrupted Kuwabara, if you remember, we found out from Itsuki that Sensui _went _berserk, at least the timing of when he freaked out, in the first place because he was already dying. Do you remember of what?"

Yuusuke looked puzzled, Hiei snorted and looked away, but Kurama nodded slowly and answered. "He was dying wasn't he? Of some unspecified disease that was destroying his internal organs?"

Kuwabara nodded "It wasn't exactly unspecified; Itsuki had just never heard of Cancer, and that Doctor guy had never seen a Cancer caused by a person's own reiki so he didn't recognize it either".

There was a moment of silence then, from Yuusuke "You have cancer? -How? can't you just heal it?"

Kuwabara snorted. "That's the problem. I _can_ 'heal it'- Every day, with every breath something is attacking the human body: viruses, bacteria, pollution, solar radiation, non-solar radiation, and in my case, just the amount of time I've spent in the Makai and the Reikai. My reflexive healing is _always_ healing something and, well, you know how my ESP pushed my powers to grow 'cause I could sorta sense the hole to Makai Itsuki was diggin'?" He paused and waited till everyone had nodded understanding. "Well it looks like Sensui's going to get revenge on one of us anyway. Something about goin' to Makai before my "growth spurt" was all finished, -my powers have _never_ settled down like they should. So not only is the environment trying to kill me, my own powers are burning me out from inside -my healing is trying to keep up but I haven't got enough control, my healing powers are just pushing my cells to "heal" as fast as they can." He gave a wry smirk to Kurama, "and what do we call unrestrained reproduction and division of cells?"

"Cancer". Kurama answered bleakly.

Kuwabara nodded "Yeah, that's what the doctors are seeing. The real problem is my reiki, as long as its too strong for my body, my powers are going to keep repairing my body, If I stop them, that stops the cancer -but my energy goes back to burning me out. It's a balance. Genkai does it -she can teach me to, but it takes years to learn. Sensui's little disaster cranked me up to the point my reiki is just growing too fast. If I spend every moment working on it Genkai thinks I can have it under control in a little less than a year -about six months after the cancer kills me; or I burn myself out".

Silence fell again. Healthy, violently energetic young men trying to think what to say to one of their own, dying slow, like an old man.

Then Hiei growled. "What about Yukina?"

Kuwabara turned his face away, shame and agony lancing across it

"I thought so," Hiei snarled. He lept to the window and sliced it open, flashing away.

--+--

Six months, that was all Koenma and Genkai had been able to promise Kuwabara between them. So here Botan stood, facing the vast granite wall that was her personal calendar. Six months, where did she have a break in six months? –well a little over five months now,… . Hmm the fifth? –no she had that llama (saved by faith and prayer no less than 3 times). The tenth? Nope mystery disease outbreak in Africa –entirely too much work there lately. Bunch of stockbrokers in the US around the 12th… . Botan shook her head, maybe she'd need to farm some of this out…. She couldn't do much for Kuwabara and Yukina, but she could give them a date. No wondering exactly when for her friends. She could do at least that for them. She turned back to the stone wall, the ink dripping from her brush and making little acidic hisses as it hit the ground. A person's death could never be penciled in, it was always written in stone. But for her friends Death would re-write anything she had to.

--+--

Keiko knocked on the frame of the open office door to announce herself and included a little reflexive bow when the professor looked up and noticed her. He set aside the plans he'd been looking over and smiled "Good afternoon miss, how may I help you?"

Keiko threw another little bow, it made her realize how rattled she was, "Good afternoon Professor," she held out the small, bound, sheaf of papers she carried, "I'm Yukimura Keiko –I called?"

The man's smile dropped and he stood, reached out and took the papers with a small bow of his own. "This is Kazuma's senior project?" "Yes, He insisted it be turned in-" she sighed "he spent time on it that he really doesn't have but it is very important to him that he earn his degree, even though he will never get it."

The Professor smiled encouragingly, "Well cancer therapy is constantly improving! and Kuwabara is young and strong, and I don't think I've ever met a stronger will. As far behind as he was when he came here, to not only catch up but rise to the top of the class as he has- Nothing short of remarkable. A will power like that? He'll beat this, you'll see!"

Keiko shook her head solemnly, "No Professor. We have it on the best authority; The cancer has completely metastasized. They have found it in every major organ. There is no question of "if" only "when", and that is certainly no more than three months now."

The man looked at the papers in his hands again, his expression falling once more. "I see." He flicked a glance at Keiko, and back to the papers he held "do you think- There is one thing. . .. We have never done something like this at this school, but Kuwabara has more than earned his degree and does deserve the recognition for it –do you think that his father perhaps, or, I understand he is engaged, would they wish to attend the ceremony and accept for him?"

Keiko smiled. "I think that his Fiancée would be pleased. I will see her today. When they found out she wanted to get married immediately. Kazuma refused because he feared being a widow would hurt her chances to marry. I believe she would be very –gratified," Keiko swallowed to steady her voice, "to act the part of a wife for him in some thing."

--+--

Mukuro opened the door to the restricted section of her library... yes, there he still was, the little fool. How long did he think he could keep researching techniques for healing ningen; even though he hid it among other things, before she knew? It had only taken one visit to try to spy on the old woman to get her everything she needed to know. Once Mukuro's bona-fides had been established the ancient priestess had been surprisingly forthcoming and helpful. Her explanation, even the details she'd left out, had told Mukuro why; and why. Now to pay the little bastard back.

She walked up behind him, stopping just far enough back that he wouldn't automatically attack. "Hiei, why are you trying to save that ningen?''

He stiffened, "I don't know what you're talking about".

She laughed. "Yes you do. Shall I detail every move you've made for the last four months and lay out the pattern that exposes your true motivation? Do you really have that much time? I was under the impression, from the way you'd recently become almost sloppy, that you were running out of it."

Hiei froze for a moment -calculating. Then he shrugged. "I don't see why you should care, but if he dies -it breaks the heart of someone..."

Mukuro walked quickly to the table. "A someone we can leave un-named. I know who you mean, and though you won't trust my saying so, it matches my will that you save what she loves.

He looked sharply up at her, suspicious.

She smiled crookedly down at him. "I am not blind Hiei. You've spent months at every library I am aware of searching for ways to heal ningen. Every library that is, but those most likely to have that information: the libraries of the Reikai. This tells me that you want to save someone King Enma isn't likely to want saved. You also pass right by every technique for simple disease or possession. This tells me it is no ordinary human you wish to save. Last you have never even considered turning this man into a demon -which would certainly cure any mortal ailment he might suffer. Indeed you have eschewed any remedy that would heal a powerful human by making them other than human. So you have a human you wish to save, not from paying a debt, or you would simply hand him a temporary cure and be done, nor as a servant or you would have long since turned him into a demon and been done. You wish to save this human as he is -you don't value humans, any of them, this much. But she does. She values one human that much -and you value her enough to save what she would save.

Hiei said nothing.

Mukuro nodded, satisfied. "You once gave me something I needed, but did not want. If you succeed you will be defying Enma's version of the balance.... There are reasons, political reasons, why King Enma doesn't want any humans escaping the net of birth and death he has them bound in. Are you prepared to face, not only his fury but his intrigue?"

Hiei had only to think of Yukina's head bowed above the small mound of gems on her lap, a pile that continuously overflowed and shimmered on the floor about her, as she grieved in what she thought was solitude.

He nodded.

A small scroll smacked on the table before him, raising a little puff of dust.

"Consider I am paying that debt." Mukuro stated, walking out.

--+--

Hiei slowly pulled the big oaf off his shoulders and layed him on the ground. "Not so big an oaf now". Hiei thought. the cancer that had ravaged Kuwabara's dieing body had left him nothing but a brittle skeleton and fragile skin and a raging reiki. Reiki that -to eyes that could see it, illuminated that fragile flesh from within.

The Jaganashi could see his fellow tantei's body still struggle feebly to contain a spirit that was too great for it. Had always been to great for it he admitted silently now. Hiei wondered if he had arrived at this place too late -Kazuma was so close to the other world, and the man feared death so little that the fire demon worried that if he removed the wards which bound Kuwabara's reiki the suddenly freed energy would simply disintegrate what was left of him.

Hiei didn't want to take the time, but the scroll had been clear, any part untouched by the water would remain unhealed. The bindings must come off.

-Kuwabara- Hiei closed his two eyes and concentrated as gently as he could on trying to speak to the unconscious man's aware and awake spirit.

-Hiei, where are we and why have you brought me here? I'm dying and thought to have...-

-No time.- Hiei interrupted. -I asked you once before and ask you again. would you give your life for Yukina?-

Startled but unhesitatingly as he did everything Kuwabara replied -Yes, you know that. Not that I have any life left to give to her, but I would-.

Hiei nodded, -would you give up your death to be with her?-

That rocked Kuwabara. Hiei felt the man's mind turn from the swiftly passing seconds to his death to contemplate the thought. Then, -Yes. This close to actually dying it means something it never meant before, but yes. I would give that for her.-

-Then, Kazuma, you must stay here. There may be a way, but you must go no further into death, and I must remove these wards. You must refuse to let your body die.-

Hiei felt the other's assent as Kuwabara gathered his strength to impose his will on his mortal shell one more time.

Hiei drew his katana and quickly cut the flimsy hospital clothes from his friend's body and then in one swift precise stroke split the ward-stiff bandages that covered him from shoulder to groin. There was a sudden flash of unseen light that would have blinded his Jagan had he not known it was coming and closed the eye in anticipation of it. Still, he heard Kuwabara's soul cry out in agony as the man fought to cling to his dying body.

"Now if the others are only slow enough in finding us" Hiei thought to himself. The removal of the bindings would mark this place to any who were looking for Kazuma's reiki. Swiftly and surely he gathered Kuwabara into his arms and lept chest-deep into the pool.

It was like placing a long dry sea-sponge into water. The instant the cool liquid met the nigen's flesh Hiei saw the man's agony ease and the nearness of death retreat. The water did not feel like water to Hiei, almost as if it refused to touch him. Hiei understood. He was Youkai. This was a magic of the nigenkai and where it would not touch him the water eagerly leached into the skin of Kuwabara, almost lovingly pulling him to itself and soaking itself into him. Hiei looked into the face of the man it seemed might yet be his brother-in-law and watched the water wash the ravages of pain and disease.

-Hiei,- Kuwabara spoke with his mind, that mind-voice having long since become his mode of speech as weakness had robbed him even of his mighty voice. -Hiei, it doesn't hurt. I no longer feel like an ocean forced into a wine jar.- His thought creased in confusion, -Hiei?-

-Shut up ningen no baka- Hiei replied gently, -time enough for explanations later. Let the water take you and make you whole-.

He watched Kuwabara dismiss confusion from his mind as the man nodded and closed his eyes. Hiei released his friend and watched him sink completely below the surface.

Hiei walked back out of the pool to stand at it edge, cool and refreshed but completely dry. He retrieved his Katana and turned to watch Kuwabara.

Kuwabara lay below the surface for a long while and had Hiei not known what the pool was he might have become concerned. Below its crystalline and completely transparent surface he watched Kuwabara's eyes open and watched the man breathe in and swallow the water followed immediately by him folding himself into a fetal ball and then exploding to the surface. Kuwabara swam to the edge and easily pulled himself onto the side. Feet still dangling in the water, he turned to Hiei.

Hiei tried to conceal his relief from even himself but was sure he had failed. He didn't care. The invincible Kuwabara was back. The iron stomach, the broad shoulder and barrel chest were restored. Even the ridiculous tangerine hair had resumed its former gloss. Best of all, that shudderingly vast brilliance that was Kazuma's spirit rested easily in his restored flesh, as if finally finding a mansion of suitable size.

"OK, shrimp-" Kuwabara began. Hiei scowled and Kuwabara held up his hands in a gesture of peace. "Sorry. This isn't the time. But Hiei? an explanation?"

Hiei nodded abruptly and spoke "This is the Fountain of Youth".

"The what!?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"The fountain of youth. A Ningen tradition most often said to reside in the mountains of the Caucasus or near Tibet -apparently it moves." Hiei sighed and crouched a bit bringing his eyes level with the seated other man's "When you notified us of your impending death I knew I had less than six months to find a way to keep you from breaking Yukina's heart".

Kuwabara looked away at that "You don't know how that ate at me. I stayed the six months to give her every moment I could. I just couldn't think of anything, with just six months..."

"tch-" Hiei interrupted, "I know you couldn't help it and I...", he paused a long time fighting for the word, "_forgive_ you for it. It was a ningen weakness you couldn't help". The red eyes hardened a bit, "but with Mukuro's resources I thought perhaps I could. So I did. I searched for objects or magic that would restore a human life." he paused, "as well as" he looked for a word, "fortify? it and solve the original problem". He gestured at the water. "This was the best solution."

Kuwabara nodded, "So you found the fountain of youth -whatever that is, kidnapped me off my death bed and dumped me in it." He grinned at Hiei, "You realize that Koenma will find some reason to be really pissed at you".

Hiei shrugged.

Kuwabara looked back at the path way Hiei had carried him up. "In fact I expect him here any time now... Before they get here I've got more questions."

Hiei nodded.

Kuwabara poked with a tentative finger on his chest, as if making sure it was really there, "What did this do to me? Nothing seems different. my heart's still beating and all. I just, I don't feel _confined_ any more... What does that mean Hiei?"

Hiei sighed. "If my research is right, you won't. Your problem was that your body couldn't cope with your reiki right?" Kuwabara nodded. "That," Hiei gestured at the pool "is the Fountain of Youth. It heals all illness and injury. If anything can make a ningen body able to tolerate a reiki as great as yours that is it. It grants the user eternal youth, unnatural health, and unending life."

"-And steals the Right to Death." Koenma's stern and cold voice broke in. The two by the pool looked up to see the junior god of death, Botan and the other two Reikei Tantei standing, looking stunned to outraged a few feet behind them.

"Hiei", Koenma continued, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to place you under arrest..."

"Hold it! Kuwabara burst in, jumping to his feet and clenching his fists, "What are you arresting him for!"

Koenma turned stern but pitying eyes on Kuwabara "Do you have any idea what he's done to you? He didn't kill you -but he's stolen your Right to Death, and that is worse".

Kuwabara shook his head, then nodded. "Hai. I understand that. But Koenma. He didn't _steal_ anything." he sighed. "I didn't know what he was doing but he had my permission to do it. Hiei and I..." he glanced at the fire demon beside him who had also come to his feet, "have this, understanding. Anything for Yukina. Hiei has always had my permission to do anything that will make her happy." Kuwabara shook his head again, unclenching his fists "I don't understand why, but she loves me and the only regret I had in dying was the pain I saw growing in her eyes every time she saw me slip a little farther. Hiei fixed it. End of story."

"Besides," Kurama broke in "If this was forbidden, why did the gods leave this fountain in the Ningenkai where it could be stumbled upon?"

"The gods didn't leave it to be 'stumbled upon'". Koenma snapped back. "It is a natural consequence of the flow of reiki through the Ningenkai, the creation of the Earth herself. It cannot be destroyed or concealed but every time a new idiot finds it -it is moved." He turned an almost pleading look on Kuwabara, "But do you realize what you have lost?"

Kuwabara's eyes lost their focus for a moment and then he spoke softly "Yes".

"And you still say he has your permission?! Even understanding what you have had taken from you?"

"Hai".

"Well I don't". Yuusuke huffed. "Explain it to me at least."

Koenma turned to Yuusuke "Very well. You know why Kuwabara was dying correct?"

Yuusuke nodded "His body couldn't support his spirit power right?"

"Correct. I realize you three being Youkai see that as being simply a human weakness, but have you ever stopped to wonder why human bodies are so weak?"

The four Detectives exchanged puzzled looks, though a glimmer of understanding lurked in Kuwabara's. Koenma caught that look and said "Can you explain it Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara thought for a while and nodded. "Human bodies are so fragile in order to support our Right to Die aren't they." Koenma nodded.

"Hun?" said Yuusuke

Kuwabara turned to him "Think about it Yuusuke. If you couldn't go around blowing up mountains... How would you kill me?"

"A gun?"

Kuwabara snorted "I've stopped worse in my sleep Yuusuke, and you know it. Short of one noodle shop owner and a certain redhead university student there's nothing in the Ningenkai I can't stop or duck or beat to a pulp." He looked a little smug, "I can't be snuck up on either."

Yuusuke blinked at him a moment then grinned "I guess you are pretty unstoppable at that Kuwabara! I really can't think of anything...".

"And that", interrupted Koenma "is why human bodies are frail and limited. Without those intrinsic limitations a human could develop any degree of reiki and a gifted human like Kuwabara becomes nearly as un-killable as any demon. And yes, if the human's reiki is strong enough, that does mean up to and including S-class." Koenma's eyes went far away and they knew he was thinking of Sensui. He shook the thought off.

"That, that, _puddle_ over there-" He pointed at the fountain "un-does all that. It removes the Right of Death and all the preparation for it. Your friend is now almost more immortal than you three are. Nothing can kill him but physical violence. Undying though you high class demons are you can still be poisoned and still become ill. Kuwabara can't". Koenma continued through their shocked expressions. "He can get sick and any really good Makai poison will make him very unwell. But it. Won't. Kill. Him. No amount of physical distress or mystical overload will stop the big ox. you have to practically dismember him. Physically he's still weaker than a demon and he still relies on all the human systems; heart, lungs etc. So put a big enough hole through his chest and he will die. But with a Reiki as strong as his; _making_ such a hole... ." Koenma shook his head regretfully "His inherent fragility was his last hope, and now that's gone".

Yuusuke looked annoyed "Koenma. I don't see where it's a bad thing that Kuwabara's NOT going to die. I would think we should be happy for him and Yukina!"

"Really Yuusuke?" Koenma responded "think about it. Humans are born into the Ningenkai to live their short lives, make their choices and mistakes and then move on. Not to have centuries to regret those mistakes and decisions". Hiei and Kurama exchanged looks and having, between them, centuries of decisions to regret looked away. Koenma nodded, "what's more, nothing else human of Kuwabara has been lost. Including his conscience...".

"Hey," interrupted Yuusuke "Are you saying _I_ don't have a conscience?"

"No." said Koenma "You were born human so you were born with one", he grinned wryly. "Though the Urameshi conscience has always been, shall we say, a little under-strength and selective?" Yuusuke shrugged uncomfortably at the truth of the statement. Koenma continued "Demons can learn a conscience as they can learn to love. But the gods, not being cruel, don't give them one at birth. Can you imagine the pain and madness of life in the often brutal Makai _with_ one? Can you imagine the people you love -Keiko for instance, without one? Kuwabara's is still intact, as are all his other human attributes and he's going to have to live with them -and his mistakes, forever. Being a flawed but undying being that cares about it's failures is too much to ask of anyone. So we concealed this pool". He gestured at the water, "and so the Spirit world does everything it can to protect that last human way out. A way out Kuwabara has just lost." He sighed. "Immortal humans almost always either lose the remains of their humanity from too long associating with spirits and demons or they go mad from the strain." He looked across at Kuwabara, "neither of which I wanted to see happen to you." He fell silent and his shoulders slumped a bit.

After a bit Botan broke into the silence, "So, are we still arresting Hiei?".

"No". Koenma replied, "Kurama was right about one thing, this pool is a property of the Ningenkai, and humans have the right to seek it and use it if they can find it. If Hiei acted with Kuwabara's permission," He made a sour face, "and Kuwabara certainly seems intent on maintaining that position, " Kuwabara nodded firmly "then there is no crime." He sighed again. "Kuwabara is going to need all the long-lived friends he can get anyway."

"Good." Botan responded. "Kuwabara you definitely need clothes". and she started conjuring them.

"Now what?" said Yuusuke.

"Now the big idiot gets dressed and we go back". said Hiei.

Kuwabara nodded, "and Hiei explains why I'm not going to die to Yukina".

"Me! Why me you stupid ningen?"

"Because you idiot shrimp, you got me into this and..."

Hiei growled and put his hand on his katana

"That's enough!" Kurama interrupted as he and Yuusuke jumped between the two. He turned to the fire demon "Hiei -you must be the one to tell her and it's your own fault. You've been very vocal about your low opinion of Kuwabara and suddenly you risk the wrath of the Spirit world to save his life? How do we explain that to Yukina without explaining why his life matters to you?" You _must_ be the one to tell her. Either you will have to admit you did it for her sake, and _why _you did it for her sake or admit how much you actually value Kuwabara."

Hiei looked as if he'd just been handed a choice between diving into a vat of tacks with lemon juce or a pool of needles and vinegar.

"Whichever you decide Hiei", Kurama continued "the two of you will end this stupid feud of your's or Yuusuke and I will end it".

Yuusuke nodded and added "I'm not spending the next thousand years listening to 'stupid ningen ' and 'idiot shrimp' forever!"

If possible Hei's expression got worse.

Koenma cackled evilly "Who needs to arrest him! the fates have punished the wretched Hiei themselves! Ha!" He looked very smug.

"Come on Hiei," Botan said as she gently turned the un-protesting Hiei, "we'll figure out something on the way down the mountain" She and Kurama guided the stunned fire demon to the path.

Kuwabara finished putting on the shoes Botan had conjured for him. and walked to the edge of the water and stared at the reflection wavering in it a moment.

"What are you looking at?" asked Koenma

"Nothin' just... somebody." he answered. He looked over at the young god. "I really do understand. No matter how stupid everybody thinks I am. I lost less than you think I did Koenma -if you add it up. All my best friends are demons. My fiancée is a demon. The only place I can really cut loose is the Makai. I lose my temper in the Ningenkai and things break; cars, small trucks that kind of stuff." Kuwabara sighed. "I had to stop hanging with the guys. My old gang. I haven't seen any of them in" he paused "nearly a year now. " He looked at Yuusuke "you remember that drinking game we came up with? the juggling reiki balls?" Yuusuke nodded and Koenma looked appalled at such a frivolous use of reki. "The last time I hung with my old gang we went out to get drunk and I got really blasted. I got so wasted I started trying to teach them that game." He sighed "I had to sober myself up quick and convince them it was just the liquor making them see things when I realized how terrified they really were. I haven't more than talked to them on the phone since."

He turned back to Koenma. "So this is less of an adjustment than you think Koenma. I was already leaving the Ningenkai... The old Kuwabara was already slipping away. But I finally lost him here." He looked out over the water. then closed his eyes. "and it hurts. More than I can express." He kept them shut awhile. "I'm too young to feel this old. And it's only going to get worse." He turned and followed the others down the path leaving only Yuusuke and Koenma.

Koenma gave Yuusuke a significant look. "What!" blurted Yuusuke

"You know what". answered Koenma in a stern but sympathetic voice.

Yuusuke thought about it a bit and decided not to try bluffing. "Are you telling me not to try it?" he nearly snarled.

"No." answered Koenma "and yes. I want to make sure you think about some things before you try it -or beat yourself up for deciding not to. Kuwabara's last statement just now was said to me but it was meant for you. Think about it Yuusuke After years as a Rekai Tantei he's right. Despite being human and not demon, he actually does fit better in the Makai, though he never really will there either. In many ways he's as close to being a demon, without crossing the line, as a human can get. Yet," Koenma waved a hand at the water. "He suffers for what he's lost here, and part of him always will.

Consider what you're thinking Yuusuke, the one you're thinking of, while possessing a strong mind and will," Koenma shook his head "can you really see that person able to stand alone in the Makai? Would you want to cage her where you could protect her every second? Would you like to see her change into something that could protect herself? Sooner or later you're going to have to leave the Ningenkai Yuusuke. You can't live among humans while you remain unchanged and undying. The Makai is almost the only place for you to go. Do you really want to take her to live there?"

Yuusuke's hands had balled into fists as Koenma spoke and he trembled with barely controlled rage. A tear of helpless fury slipped down one cheek. Finally he spoke. "You're right damn you Koenma. This would cost her herself and that's the only price I wouldn't pay to keep her." He locked gazes with the godling "You said the gods hide this _thing_ in a new place every time it's found?" Koenma nodded. "Do you have anything to do with that?" Koenma shook his head. "Good. I can't be tempted. What kind of place do they move it to?"

Koenma shook his head, "the most out-of-the-way and inaccessible they can find. For a long time it was in the Himalayas, then somewhere in Turkey. Before that it was in the Gobi desert in China. We even hid it in the Florida Everglades until Columbus... . I don't know where they can find to put it now... ."

"Then," Yuusuke grated through clenched teeth "tell whoever moves it to take this foul thing and bury it as far in the earth as they can. It's much too evil to ever be found again." He stalked after the others.

"Yuusuke," Koenma said, not loudly but firmly enough to stop the man. "Don't let your hurt and disappointment rob you of the friendship of those you can keep. You will only hurt people who don't deserve it, deprive yourself of people you need, and dishonor her love for you."

Yuusuke stiffened in rejection of Koenma's words and then relaxed as he forced himself to acknowledge their truth "Hai." He answered without turning and continued walking to the path where his friends stood; waiting for him as long as he needed them to.


End file.
